robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Anderson9132/My lists
Just Two Things Good list, but I would like to point out that the robot you spell Exterminator is in fact spelt X-Terminator. Additionally, there is a typo where you type Hypno-Disc as Hypnodsick. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, sorry for the long reply, only just got around to noticing this. Sorry about the mistakes, spelling was never a strong point of mine. I'm going over the lists now to improve my spelling, cheers for letting me know :) --Anderson9132 (talk) 20:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Typhoon 2 Listen, not trying to have a go at you for your opinions, but you claim that the only damage Typhoon 2 did to any opponent was to Iron Awe....but what about Hammerhead 2? Or X-Terminator? CrashBash (talk) 21:30, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :I also want to add my name of the list of people disagreeing. Hammerhead 2 was demolished, Thermidor was knocked out, Atomic got bashed afterwards and X-Terminator was virtually put out of service by Typhoon 2. There are robots I don't like, but I don't (or at least try not to) ignore massive parts of their history and then lie about it. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:55, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :: You both have raised fantastic points. I agree I was a little harsh on Typhoon 2. It did do some good damage to others and I must admit I did forget. I shall re-evaluate some time soon, whilst improving my spelling mistakes. Thanks for letting me know :)--Anderson9132 (talk) 20:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Top ten battles Did you mean to delete the list, or was that deliberate? Jimlaad43(talk) 19:42, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : I did yes. I decided that I like too many battle to just have 10, plus it sounded more like it was fact based and not opinion based. I am currently preparing a top 25 best battles in my opinion but I would rather finish my "Robots we should have seen more of" and "judges decisions" lists first, since they are our of order and need to be finished.--Anderson9132 (talk) 21:06, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Razer You're perfectly entitled to have your opinions, of course, and I respect that you don't like Razer, but you can't really claim that Razer only had 9 knock-out victories. Going through its results I'm up to more than that not even up to series 5 yet. Pitting a robot after it stops moving really doesn't count as a pitting victory. Combatwombat555 (talk) 17:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Also, not 20 victories by the judges, more like 15. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:59, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah I admit I did mess up on this one a lot. I'm going to re-write it soon. It was one of my first lists and I have been shown to fail at research in the past. Again, i am sorry and you have raised some good points there.--Anderson9132 (talk) 20:58, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Dantomkia You say that flipping out Chaos 2 is the only good thing Dantomkia did and the only thing people can say about it. However, it was the only robot to flip Chaos 2, Hypno-Disc and Panic Attack out. It flipped IG-88 out in 8 seconds and Iron-Awe in 20. I get and understand your other points about its predictability, but the first point you make about it is wrong. I'm not going to chase you off the planet, I'm just going to make you justify a wrong statement. From the #1 Dantomkia fan on the wiki. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : Great points but I do have to argue a small point here. My argument was that Dantomkia is only really well known for flipping out Chaos 2. No one ever mentions those other moments, but I do see where you are coming from. I will look into it. Thanks for the comment :)--Anderson9132 (talk) 21:00, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Supernova/Storm 2 de-tracking Killalot Just as a bit of an FYI, apparently the Storm 2 team intended to plough Supernova into Killalot, at least according to their website. http://www.teamstorm.com/storm2/heati.htm Combatwombat555 (talk) 14:38, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Why thank you sir, I had no idea. I shall rectify this immediately :)--Anderson9132 (talk) 21:01, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I like your lists.... They make for a fun read, but I think you should make the effort to actually complete some of the lists before moving onto others. The "What were they thinking" and "House Robot attacks", for example...I'd really like to see the rest of them. CrashBash (talk) 20:14, March 30, 2014 (UTC) : First may I say thank you. You are my main inspiration for writing these and it is an honour to have such a nice comment said by you :) As for the lists, they have now been finished. I plan on writing a few more soon. As for the lack of continuity, I have recently decided it is not organised and will be writing them up properly from now on. Once again, thank you for your comment :) --Anderson9132 (talk) 21:03, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Spelling You've said Spelling isn't a strong point. Would you like others to go through and correct it, or should we leave it to you? If this section is a bit too strong and offends you in any way, feel free to remove it. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : No offence taken :) If I'm honest, I can't see myself correcting all the spelling issues because I obviously don't know how to spell them lol. But I also find it highly unfair of me to ask others to clean up my mess. If you feel like it, then feel free to do so, but I'm not making you do anything. I'm currently in the middle of re-doing and editing my writings due to some good points raised, so if you make an edit and it has changed back, I apologise.--Anderson9132 (talk) 21:33, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Judges' decisions I like this list. I am the kind to mostly just agree with whatever the Judges say, but I do have one exception where I just don't think they got it right. Ewe 2 vs Tetanus Booster. Feel free to cover that one. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:23, May 8, 2014 (UTC) : First off, thank you for the kind words :) Secondly, I completely forgot about that one. I only remember watching it once or twice, but I remember my Dad saying something along the lines of "Well they got that one wrong" I shall look into it for you, thank you for the request and kind words.--Anderson9132 (talk) 21:59, May 10, 2014 (UTC) You know, looking over it, I do have to agree with your Wild Thing 2 vs 259 analysis. Wild Thing was pretty much dominating 259 for much longer than the other way around, a fact even I noticed back when I first saw it. So, it begs the question, why? Why WERE fans so upset? Because the cooler robot lost? Because, supposedly, 259 could have won the UK championship? Favouritism? I'm glad you were able to put some common sense into the situation. Although, that being said, even if 259 HAD won, I can't have seen it winning the competition. I've heard several comments about how it could have beaten Razer (the robot it would have been drawn up against had it won). I know you're hardly the biggest Razer fan out there, by a long shot, but (speaking as one of the few "sane" Razer fans out there) hear me out....what would 259 have done? Break a wing off, maybe? I suspect its disc isn't the right height to break Razer's wheels, and the moment Razer would get its claw in...heck, 259 may well have snapped in half. It certainly would have taken severe damage. And not to mention at that stage in its life Razer was designed to resist spinners. So, yeah, 259 winning or losing wouldn't have mattered. Sorry, just thought I'd throw that out there. CrashBash (talk) 20:16, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :You might consider putting in a caveat like "these opinions are based on the TV edit of the fight, where the top priority was entertainemneet value, and not supporting the judges' decision. Decisive moments may have been cut." RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:05, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Although I hate to say it, yes, I agree that 259 wouldn't stand a chance. To Ian's credit, he was a skilled driver who knew how to drive his machine. And 259's weapon belt, along with it's flat body, were very exposed. And I may add that as well, considering a lot of people still think that the televised match we all saw is the actual full fight. Thanks for the comments guys. --Anderson9132 (talk) 18:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to say well done on your write ups on judges deciisions, which are very well written and interesting. I have a couple of requests; Sir Chromalot vs GBH 2 vs The Alien vs ICU, and The Alien vs Shredder, both of which are from Heat D of Series 6. Both of them are controversial decisions, and I'm sure they'd make good write ups. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:26, January 18, 2016 (UTC) : Hey buddy, cheers for the kind and flattering words :) I've been looking at a lot of your blogs and they are fantastic! Cheers for the suggestions, I'll get onto them ASAP. I'm currently editing lists that needed updating at the moment, but once that's been done I'll get right on it! --Anderson9132 (talk) 21:59, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I have another request: The UK vs Germany final, Fluffy vs Das Gepack. Can you pick a winner in one of the only matches ever to be declared a draw? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:06, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Bash Gordon This has absolutely nothing to do with the topic of the lists you've made, but I noticed you were very impressed with Bash Gordon's weapon. Well, I don't know what you'll make of this, but, when I was younger, I built my own mini-robots out of LEGO and had my own home-made Robot Wars. One of the "stars" of the early series was a robot called Pronaxe...and it had the EXACT SAME weapon set-up as Bash Gordon did...and this was before I'd even seen or heard of Bash Gordon. Talk about ironic. CrashBash (talk) 08:58, June 25, 2014 (UTC) : Awesome! I used to make models as well out of Lego, Cardboard and K'nex. I'm so cool (or un-cool, depending on how you look at it it lol) that I still have most of them today, just for memories etc. Chaos 2 Chaos 2 didn't upgrade due to lack of time and money. --MasterMarik (talk) 17:09, April 27, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah I did know that, but I still feel as though he could have still done something. That's why I put it at number 10 :) Editing Lists As you can probably tell, I am currently editing my lists. Thankfully I've only got two more to do and then I'm done and can finally start writing some newer lists. Just a quick note to let you know which lists are being edited and why, as well as some future lists to be done. Editing: 1. Worst robots list - My opinions have changed and I forgot about several robots. Plus, the list in general is very vague. 2. Top battles list - This is more of a contemplating rather than a definite edit. Basically, I believe I rushed it and I also forgot to check out several other battles that I remember liking. Also, my opinions have changed so I may have different opinions when it comes to this list. What I will do is check if my opinions have changed and then I will edit it if needs be. Also, it was way too long. 25 battles? Really? I'm such a twit sometimes. Future lists: Most destroyed robots Best/worst episodes Worst battles Best sportsmen Funniest moments Dream battles Biggest upsets If you can think of any others, let me know :)--Anderson9132 (talk) 17:33, April 27, 2016 (UTC) House Robot attacks I have to say I was shocked when I saw Supernova annihilating Sir Killalot at number 10. However, as I read on, I was amazed that it was pretty much correct. Nice. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:51, April 27, 2016 (UTC) It's Hey. I hate to sound like a complete and utter jerk here, but this is a personal pet-peeve of mine, so I'll try and be nice about it. I've noticed you've constantly used "it's" instead of "its", which is largely incorrect because "it's" means "it is". For example, this statement, "why I chose THIS instead of it's predecessor" actually reads "why I chose THIS instead of it is predecessor" which immediately doesn't make any sense. This is just me being extremely nitpicky, and I'm sorry for bothering you like that....but if you could be a whisker more careful, that'd be cool. In all seriousness and putting that aside, I do look forward to seeing what else you come up with. CrashBash (talk) 19:50, April 27, 2016 (UTC) : Hey man, it's cool (hope I used that right lol) In all seriousness, whilst I am very imaginative with my writing, my spelling can be awful at times. Cheers for letting me know. This wiki really needs a spell check :) --Anderson9132 (talk) 22:30, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::To be fair, a spellcheck wouldn't recognise using its or it's wrong. But you were right in that instance, so, cool. CrashBash (talk) 06:22, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm slowly but surely going through them all now, along with my other spelling mistakes. I admit, I get that one wrong A LOT. I just looked at my Razer paragraph and I had to change it like eight times! --Anderson9132 (talk) 09:08, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Judges' decision request I've got another battle I'd like you to cover; the Heat A Final of the Dutch Wars, Series 2. I avoided naming the participants in case you don't know them; if that's the case, make sure you watch the whole Heat, Dutch Series 2 is great. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:58, April 27, 2016 (UTC) : If I'm right in thinking, that's Neater Machine vs Lizzard? If so, I remember that one being an unpopular decision. I'll definitely take a look at it :) And you're right, Dutch Series 2 ruled! Even with Eric Corton's rather interesting commentary... --Anderson9132 (talk) 22:31, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't think it's fair to say that Neater did no damage, there was definitely a hole in Lizzard's tyre, and the top panel seemed bent to me. Regardless, thanks for covering it, your opinion must be fairly accurate if that's how the actual verdict played out. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:10, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::: I didn't see the tire punctured, but maybe my sight is naff. I still think Lizzard won on damge though :) Cheers for the kind words :D